


Present-ation is Key

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, DEArt, DEarrfesr, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin has trouble acting neurotypically, Gen, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Lazzo Fratello, but it’s ok he’s trying, however it’s spelled lol, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Lazzo has a “super secret” gift for Gavin as thanks for helping him get a jumpstart on a new life in college
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Lazzo Fratello, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Present-ation is Key

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave a comment!!   
> My wonderful boyfriend Maxton helped w this idea, big thanks <3

“It’s like, a super cool thing, but it’s a secret, and-“ 

“And what?” Gavin asked. Currently, Lazzo stood over him, looking for all the world like a gawking bird taking the first few fluttering hops from his nest, except for the way he fiddled with something behind his back at lightning speed. He was kind of cute that way, not that Gavin would ever tell him that. “Can’t you just spit it out?” 

Lazzo pouted, and Gavin could all but feel the way Nines frowned at him from his position at the kitchen sink. Gavin grimaced and sighed and walked back his statement like he and Nines had been practicing. “I mean, would you please get to the point?” 

Nines still frowned, which meant it was less than perfect, but it was enough for Lazzo to start again, even if more subdued than before. “What I was SAYING was that I had a present for you. Well, for both of you, but Nines probably already knows what it is, and I wanted it to be a surprise for at least you.” 

“Present? Why?” Gavin could hardly think of why he was deserving of nice things on most days, even if Nines tried his hardest to show him wrong. 

“Well…” Lazzo turned pink. “It’s for like, helping me, yknow. Which is why it’s really for both of you, but again since Nines already knows-“

Gavin raised an eyebrow. 

“Like, with college and shit. And getting me into that community program.” Lazzo shifted from foot to foot. 

Gavin grinned. “With college, huh? Finally came around on that?” He remembered clearly, just a few months ago, having to march the young man to his first class. It had been a week or two after Nines and Gavin had started taking him out for coffee, under the “at least he’s off the streets” theory, whenever they saw him. Lazzo had tried to play it cool at first, even if his posture screamed “scared kitten” instead of “detached”. It was before Lazzo realized Gavin and Nines were there to give him Major Life Changes, with a trademark attached, instead of just keeping him out of trouble. 

Lazzo huffed. “Well, I mean, it’s not all bad. I can impress Liz with how smart I am.” 

“Couldn’t do that before?” Gavin said, and grinned again. He heard Nines snort, which meant he had toed the line of acceptability correctly. 

Lazzo frowned again, mumbling about taking the present back, even if it was “really cool and neat”. 

Gavin suppressed his grin, reaching out to clap a hand on Lazzo’s shoulder; Lazzo always appreciated it when Gavin was the one yo initiate contact. “Please, I would love to see my present.” 

Lazzo beamed. A second later, he tried to hide it, but there was no mistaking the way his hand latched onto Gavin’s with all the joy of an upper-middle-class child on Christmas morning. 

“Shit.” Gavin mumbled as he allowed himself to be pulled. 

Lazzo led him outside, to a beat-up blue Toyota that Gavin could hardly believe was street legal. Gavin waited paitently as Lazzo dug through the mountain of trash, mostly old take out and empty cans of Monster, spilling onto the floor of the backseat. A few empty needles spilled from a plastic baggy, and Gavin had to admit he had a split second heart attack before he recognized it as the same kind of needles that Gavin used for his own testosterone. Why Lazzo did his t shot in the car, Gavin couldn’t tell. 

Gavin winced at the thought of how dirty the present would probably be, even if it was the thought behind it that counted. With an “Aha!” And a flourish, Lazzo whipped a box, thankfully wrapped in a plastic bag, from the car. 

“For you!” He said, holding it up on his palm. Gavin took it, tearing at the repackaging. 

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. Maybe a package of fruit snacks or white cheddar cheez its, something thoughtful and Lazzo but ultimately forgettable, the kind of gifts Gavin got from friends at the DPD Secret Santa. He hadn’t been expecting this. 

A mug, big enough to hold what Nines would sternly remind him was two whole servings of coffee, with “Proud to be a Wildcat Dad” on the front. A blue sticky note with “#1” had been taped in front of “Dad”. Gavin didn’t know what to say. A thank you was probably best, given the situation, and he did hate to leave Lazzo hanging, especially given the way he was looking at Gavin. Like a little kid showing Dad their first art project. “Uh thanks. It’s great. Did you come up with this idea yourself?” 

Lazzo grinned, rocking back and forth on his feet. “Well, Nines kind of helped. He said you’d want to be Dad, anyways.” 

“It’s, It’s great, kid. I really appreciate it.” He wished Nines had given him a warning. But now that he was here, he didn’t mind as much. Lazzo was… nice, if overwhelming. He tried to tell himself that he only liked him because it hurt too much to see another “vulnerable transgender youth” in trouble. Gavin had been that youth, long ago, before Jeffrey had helped him. 

Lazzo preened. “I thought you’d like it. You always like being number one, right?” 

Gavin laughed. “Yeah, you got me there.” For a moment, he hesitated. Then, he put both of his arms around Lazzo, sweeping the oversized kid into a hug. Lazzo let out a squeak that he tried to play off as a cough, but he settled into the touch like it was meant for him. 

“I suppose I should ask about your grades too, right?” Gavin laughed when he released him. Lazzo tittered but laughed with him. 

“I’m passing, and that’s all that matters, right?”

“You better be.” Gavin softened the statement with a grin, and waved goodbye at Lazzo. 

When he got back into the litchen, Nines had finished with the dishes. In his hands was a mug much like Gavin’s own. “I see you got your present.” Nines grinned. 

“You could have warned me”. 

“What does it say? He followed my suggestions, I hope.” Nines held up his own mug for Gavin to see. It was almost the same, except it marked Nines as a “wildcat #1 Mom”. “You’re much more of a father”. 

“I got the dad.” Gavin flashed his. 

“Good. And you thanked him, right?”

“I’m not an animal. And I do like it.” He rubbed his thumb against it. “It’s… it’s sweet. I love it.” When he looked up, Nines was smiling.


End file.
